The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: Don't kill me because this stinks, but I wanted to try. Please don't give me comments that state the obvious like "Oh my gosh you incorporated Will and Elizabeth's son :D" yeah I know thanks. But you know give me something to work with. Tell me how you would like the story to go, and no this is not a romance between Jack Sparrow and Will Jr., that would be weird.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pirates of The Caribbean; I'm just obsessed with it. By the way, if any of you bother to search the treasure of Lima, some of the years are off I know, I did that on purpose, no Jack does not live in the 21st century. Let's all pretend that the treasuer of Lima was hidden in the 1400's.

"Jack!" she yelled. She screamed his name as he sailed away, leaving her here, alone on an island, Isle de Muerta to be exact. The same island that Jack was made governor of on his last visit, one that he was imprisoned on against his will.

"Jack Sparrow, eres malo, malo como el diablo." She screamed. She ran back to the pistol, but she used her bullet already. So she walked along the shore hoping to see a passing ship that she could signal in order to get off this island. But there was none, so she sat down in the sand, under the shade of a palm tree. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a small misshaped doll, float up to shore.

She half-smiled "We will meet again Jack"

* * *

Jack whistled as he strolled down the streets of Tortuga.

"Wonderful port Master Gibbs" he said. "I tell you, one day, I shall own this dark corner of the world, and then we shall live like kings"

"Yes but, wouldn't that uh, contradict you wantin' to be with Angelica"

"I've told you this countless times Gibbs, there were no real feelings, just... stirrings".

Gibbs shrugged and took a swig from the bottle. "Jack I've seen the way you look at 'er, they're not just stirrings"

"Alright, feelings, mild ones at that damn you"

They walked along.

A blond walked up to him. "Who's Angelica?"

"Giselle!" he said, her response was a hearty slap to the face. "They're just stirrings" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack finds himself outside the back of a small pub, sleeping on barrels of rum.

"Not the most comfortable situations I've been in" he grumbled to himself. Over head he heard some sailors having an intimate conversation, and he climbed up a series of barrels to eavesdrop.

"I told you Captain Delarosa, hid the treasure, at least 200 years ago, no one has found it yet, what makes you think we can?" one said.

"I'm telling you, this is the chance of a life time, just trust me" another said, Jack knew that voice. "I can lure Sparrow in to the deal, and then when the time is right, you can kill him"

He stood up on a barrel, and peeked inside. That's something Angelica would do, he thought, but it's not her voice.

Elizabeth?

Jack stood up farther on the barrel. How did Elizabeth get here, of all places. But Jack wasn't satisfied, it sounded more male than Elizabeth, but it definitely sounded like her.

William? Yes it definitely looked like him, but. "Oh no" , he thought, "there's another one".

** Yes it is William III let me know what you think of the use of him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like some feed-back on the cover for the story I made. I painted it on Deviant Art under the name IHANR , so let me know what you think and check out some of my other drawings, they're all sci-fi and such. I'm going to tell you when to play a piece from the POTC soundtrack so be prepped with YouTube. **

* * *

"I do not trust a young scoundrel like yourself, you are young and ignorant, why should I trust you" said a thick, feminine, Spanish accent.

"You listen to me, my father controls the seas, he can help us, but if you do not want to help me, you will be trapped, in Davy Jones' locker, forever" Will said, "and I will kill you".

"You'd make a great sales person I'll give you that, but what is your business, with Jack" she said.

"I need him to free me father, he killed my father, so it's time he paid the price"

"I cannot let you do that, I will not help you kill Jack"

"If you don't, I will hunt both of you down" he said "but I'll give you a head start, I start at dawn, so I suggest you get going."

Jack heard footsteps and a closing door, a sign that whoever was there has made a leave for her life, her stolen life.

* * *

Jack made his way down the barrels, tripping on some, and knocking one off and onto a drunk. He hugged the wall of the building until he drew his sword and pointed it at a woman.

"We need to stop meeting like this Jack" Angelica said coyly.

"Where's the fun in that luv?" he said.

Angelica looked up at the window and saw the shadow of a young mas standing in a dimly lit room. "Jack, we need to go, now, no crew, no ship, just now"

"Why, what threat is a 14 year old boy to me, eh? His father yes, I may have killed him, but so what, he captured you, we're square now"

"You heard that, you hijo de puta ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

"I saved your life, you save mine, a little eavesdropping along the way, and we'll settle a debt"

"I know a place we can hide, but only you can go. If he's looking for me, he will find me, he doesn't want you. Trust me, just follow my lead and you'll live"

"Angelica, I will not lose you on account of my own accord" he said plainly.

"You really mean that Jack?" she said sweetly.

"Of course, the brethren would have my head, if it was my way I would just settle my debt by selling you away to his evil bidding." he said and walked down the street slowly towards the water.

"Jack!" she growled.

"Temper, temper, like you wouldn't do the same to me in a heart beat" he said

"I wouldn't"

"Oh just like you _didn't _try to shoot back on the island I made you... governor-ess of" he replied somewhat annoyed.

"Jack, I need you" she said "I love you, Jack"

"Why should I believe you, you tried to kill me"

"I am with child Jack, yours, believe me, please"

"You need to stop lying by telling the truth to simply get by with your own needs luv, other word I will happily guide you along your merry little way to Isle de Muerta, and drop you off where you can raise _your _child, as I am disinclined to help you with it"

"Jack I cannot do this alone, I need your help, he will kill me, and you, I know how to save you"

"Bugger, how"

"Just ask"

"I am"

She leaned in to kiss him...

"MERMAIDS!" a voice yelled from a bell tower, "MAN YOUR STATIONS, MUSTER YOUR COURAGE"

Scurries of feet ran about trying to prepare for battle. Jack kissed Angelica, hard.

"Deal luv"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while, I've been busy and sick. But all that matters is that I'm uploading now, right. I wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback I'm getting, I didn't think you'd like it so much. But as always don't forget to RRR, read review and recycle. I'm going to do a poll question so answer in the comments below!**

**Poll Question: How old do you think I am, based on the quality and style of writing I do? Answers must be between ages 10-21. And anyone who gets it right I will mention in the next chapter, and if you tell me your real name via PM, I'll use your name as a character, or the name of a ship!**

* * *

"MERMAIDS!" a voice yelled from a bell tower, "MAN YOUR STATIONS, MUSTER YOUR COURAGE"

Scurries of feet ran about trying to prepare for battle. Jack kissed Angelica, hard.

"Deal luv"

* * *

A swarm of mermaids came swiftly towards the shore, clearly outraged.

"Jack" Angelica said, almost panicking. Jack thought it was rather attractive, but never mind that now they have better things to deal with.

"Angelica, come with me, I know a ship we can use" he said while starting to make a speedy exit. People were getting pulled into the water everywhere, so it wasn't a surprise when Angelica fell to the ground and started to be pulled towards the black abyss.

"Angelica!" Jack yelled

He was too late, she went under. He paced back and forth across the shore, but to no avail, he couldn't find her. "Keep to the code", he said to himself, and he threw the white lace, he kept around his wrist, into the water. Most of the mermaids had retreated by now so he was surprised when he felt a tug at his leg.

"Jack!" Angelica emerged from the water, gasping for air.

"Don't do that, luv" he said.

* * *

He helped her up, and they headed inland. Angelica was dressed in some dry clothes she picked up off a poor fellow, who won't see the light of another day. Her hair was still damp, but according to Jack it was a hot, wavy mess now.

"Jack? You said you have a ship, where is it?" Angelica asked.

"It's around here somewhere, couldn't have gone far" he said.

"I'm starting to get the feeling, that you don't have a ship" she said.

"Your definition of me having a ship, and my definition of me having a ship, are proving to be very different"

"Jack do you have a ship or..." she was cut off by a yellow orange glow that appeared on the horizon. Dawn.

* * *

**Your welcome, I'll probably post another chapter later, but no promises because I'm sick. Don't forget to answer the poll question, if you haven't already. And just so you don't have to go all the way to the top of page again :( poor people:**

**Poll Question: How old do you think I am, based on the quality and style of writing I do? Answers must be between ages 10-21. And anyone who gets it right I will mention in the next chapter, and if you tell me your real name via PM, I'll use your name as a character, or the name of a ship!**

**Have a nice day my turnips! **

**This disclaimer is brought to you by Jack and Angelica ;)**

**Oh you thought I was going to do a dialogue, well no, maybe in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa chapter 4 already, what? I guess it just seems like it went by so fast. Ok well you people seem to really like it, and big announcement I have a boyfriend, sort of. Well he likes me I like him. Full story on my DeviantART. Ok so as many of you surely remember I asked you a poll question last chapter, and 2 people got it right! ChildofWisdom and suzaki got it right, I am 14. Sorry to the person who said 21, I purposely did that to mess with your brain, knowing you'd pick that for the very reason you did. Ok so the people who won, if you want PM me and tell me your real name, and I'll use it somewhere, but I won't tell anyone where for privacy reasons. You don't have to, if you don't want to. Ok on with the show, or on with the Fanfiction. Woop! And yeah, I kinda do get Jack Sparrow spot on, probably because I've seen the movies one too many times, and it bothers me when people don't get him spot on. If you're going to write Jack Sparrow, write him right. **

* * *

"I'm starting to get the feeling, that you don't have a ship" she said.

"Your definition of me having a ship, and my definition of me having a ship, are proving to be very different"

"Jack do you have a ship or..." she was cut off by a yellow orange glow that appeared on the horizon. Dawn.

* * *

They ran to the dock where it appeared that Master Gibbs was looking for a ship.

"Jack, any luck on finding us a ship" he asked.

"Circumstances arose and forced compelling insight, regarding discretion and valor." Jack replied.

"Jack, that's a problem" Angelica said "we need to leave now"

"The problem is not the problem, it is your attitude about the problem" he said.

"Jack do you have a ship or not" she said.

"Yes, actually, in a bottle"

"Give it to me, I know how to get it out"

"Well why didn't you say something before, be my guest"

He handed over the small Pearl, and Angelica took it in her hands.

"Kuwa huru, kuweka meli, ila sisi." she said, and she threw it into the water.

The pearl burst out of the bottle, and grew to full size.

"That's it?" Jack asked. "Very well, on with the sailing, fine day, fine water."

"But Jack, we still need a crew" Gibbs said.

"There is no time, we must set sail now or else Captain Turner will catch up to us" Angelica said.

* * *

_A few hours later, after sunset, while they were on the deck of the ship._

Angelica walked out on the deck of the ship.

"Jack?" she said to Jack, who was looking over the side of the boat.

"Hmm?" he said, not looking up.

"What did you hear last night, the conversation I had with William?" she asked.

"I heard enough, enough to know, that you still love me" he said.

"No, I don't, I just..." she stopped when she saw Jack staring at her.

"Angelica, I know you, if you don't love me then what's got you so fixed"

"Jack I can't, I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"I'm dying"

"What?" Jack asked, made completely ashen by her response.

"There is a curse, put upon me when I was a child" she started, but stopped because she started crying.

"Then we'll get rid of it" he said trying to comfort her.

"You can't" she stopped again, hysterically crying.

"What happened luv"

"When I was in the convent, I was still a child when my parents left me there" she said "And the sisters prayed to the Devil, that I could not have children, that I'd remain devoted to God. It worked, they told me that if I was ever with child, that it would kill me."

"Good news, you aren't going to die"

"What, how do you know, these people are witches"

"Let's go give them a visit"

* * *

**I have a feeling that Jack was OOD here (out of character). Sorry, I'll try better next time, it's just hard to write the empathetic side of Jack :/ **


	5. Chapter 5

**What she's posting 2 chapters in one day? Well i decided that I had nothing better to do while waiting for another Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil video, and my nail polish to dry. So yeah I thought I should get started on another chapter, after another Danisnotonfire video. But if you haven't heard of Dan or have been sleeping under a rock your whole life check him out on YouTube, AmazingPhil too. And once you have let me know what your favorite one was, Phil is better (what). So yeah lets take this time to find out what my favorite YouTube video is, well since I can't put a link. I think my favorite video is, now wait this is hard. Yeah definitely the Hitler/ AmazingPhil video, it's quite funny. It's called Hitler reacts to Danisnotonfire being more popular than AmazingPhil. Ok enough with that crap and on with the story! By the way, i have a feeling this story is going to go in the direction on the upcoming POTC 5**

"Good news, you aren't going to die"

"What, how do you know, these people are witches"

"Let's go give them a visit"

* * *

The ship sailed unto the coast Nouvelle-France (New France or the Louisiana Territory or just Louisiana).

They all got into a dingy and sailed into the swamp, here and there they would see the head of a crocodile, or the splash of a water bird. The boat sailed forward, occasionally they felt a bump on the back of the boat, and Angelica would quickly look back just to find it was a branch or a floating log.

A big bump hit the back.

"Jack" Angelica said nervously.

"It's nothing, never mind it"

The boat tipped over, and Jack, Gibbs, and Angelica fell in the water. Angelica felt a tug on her leg, but she ignored it. Then she went under, she was pulled down down down. She screamed and huge pockets of air escaped her lungs, she felt her chest grow weak, not tight, weak. The feeling of drowning, she kicked something and she swam fast to the surface.

"Angelica!" Jack yelled.

She grabbed onto a branch and pulled herself on. But she saw a ripple of water coming toward Jack. "Jack, get on!" she yelled. He climbed on and they rose two branches higher.

"Master Gibbs, get yourself to a higher elevation" Jack said.

But Gibbs didn't hear, he was dragged down. Jack saw the water turn blood red.

"NO!" he yelled. He almost jumped in after, but Angelica held him back. And for the first time in years, Jack took off his hat and let a single tear run down his face.

* * *

Hours passed through the dead silence. But Angelica finally spoke.

"Jack, should we go back?"

"No, keep to the code, he, he fell behind, nothing more"

"But he was a friend to you, and don't deny it, you never cry" she persisted.

"I've grown soft, weak, too weak"

"People don't cry because they're weak, it's because they've been too strong for too long"

"Angelica I, we should get going again"

They retrieved their boat and continued through the swamp to a small shack.

"Jack where are we"

"We are at the home of a very powerful woman, Tia Dalma, she was my inamorata in past years"

"So why didn't you stay with her"

"Time passed, I had feelings for another luv"

"And, what happened"

"And I realized, if you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second"

* * *

**I did say I would write more, I didn't say how much. But I need help, if you want me to keep writing, give me good detailed ideas. Don't just say, they should get married, although, no jk. Give me ideas or'll stop**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I am sorry I haven't written anything in forever, but I was busy being sick. You see I first got bronchitis (ha ha ha don't laugh), it really sucked because I got a really bad cough and stayed out of school for a few weeks. It soon developed into pneumonia and I quickly realized that if my lungs filled up with too much fluid, I could very literally drown inside myself, so that wasn't fun. Then, two days ago, I got food poisoning and was sick for all of Christmas Day, but I am better now! I am okey dokey, and can finally write something :D. I still need ideas though so help! But I think I have enough ideas for one more chapter, just help. Don't forget to RRR- Read Review and Recycle. **

* * *

Jack and Angelica stepped off the little boat and onto a dry safe wooden dock. Angelica was preoccupied looking around at all the strange people holding candles while Jack dropped to his knees and mumbled:

"Land! I love you so much luv, let's never part again". He proceeded to kiss the wooden dock, soon realized it wasn't really land, thought to himself 'oh well' and stood back up.

He walked over to Angelica and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on luv"

* * *

They walked to the door and it creaked open, they stepped inside and it slammed shut behind them. They walked, Angelica following Jack, dodging their way through a series of jars with toes and fingers and eyeballs, tables with wooden game sets, vases of reeds and pipes, a whole army of jars and jars of dirt, and of course the viper on a branch.

They heard a screech from above and saw a little furry primate swoop down from above.

"I liked that thing better in miniature form" Jack said. He brushed off his shoulder with a sneer, he turned around when he heard a clink of two jars banging together, he smiled as he saw a familiar face. Soon a flurry of skirt and hair came sweeping out of the jungle of trinkets.

"Jack!" Tia Dalma smiled, her black teeth showing a toothy grin. "You have come to visit me at last" She paused when she saw Angelica.

"You, have a touch of destiny about you" She smiled almost mischievously. "Do you believe in the supernatural"

Angelica turned to look at Jack, "We've seen a thing or two"

* * *

A few minutes later they were all sitting at a large wooden table surrounded by trinkets of all sorts.

"So Tia, I thought you were dead, or otherwise part of the sea"

"And what of you Jack, I thought you were looking for the fountain of youth, any luck?"

"I did find it, I have a piece of it with me now"

Tia Dalma eyed Angelica, she could sense a mystical presence in her. "Oh really, she doesn't look like much"

Jack looked at Tia Dalma, realized she thought Angelica was the spirit of the fountain, and decided to agree with her.

"Well looks can be very deceiving luv"

Angelica realized what was going on, and immediately protested. "Me!? No I will not be bargained, I am not an item to be sold!"

"Bartering, not selling luv"

"Jack you said you wouldn't do this, the court will have your head, it is written in the code that you must show me respect and you ha-

"First off you have to be a pirate for the pirate rules to apply, secondly to be a pirate you have to have killed a man, which you haven't. Therefore you are not a pirate, and the pirate rules do not apply. Thirdly the rules are more like guidelines than actual rules, welcome to Tia Dalma's bartering shack Ms. Teach" Tia Dalma said.

"Jack?" Angelica said almost heartbroken that he would actually sell her to a stranger.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, but Ms. Fish, you are not a pirate... either, so you should keep your trap shut up like it belongs"

"Do you want help or not?!"

"Touche" Jack said purposely pronouncing the ou sound as a short o. "But I will not be selling or bartering Angelica, on accounts of" he looked over at her "conditions."

"Fine, what else do you have to sell"

"I've still got that compass you gave me" he smiled.

He took out the compass and held it out to her, she snatched it and opened it up.

"Hmm still does it's job, still works." She walked into the jungle of trinkets again, and soon came out with a small necklace of a moon wrapped in the arms of the sun. A necklace portraying and eclipse.

"This will protect you" she held out the necklace to Angelica.

"Who says I need protecting"

"Do you want it or not, I am a very busy women and I haven't got all day" she snapped.

"Yes" Angelica pouted innocently. She took the necklace and placed in around her neck.

"Good, now both of you get out of my sight before I send my viper after you".

They quickly did as they were told, got into the dinghy and sailed back on their way to the Pearl. Angelica fiddled with her necklace and realized she wasn't really satisfied with what she got, then again she figured, no one probably is.

* * *

Once they were on bored she went up to her cabin, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Ok I'm gonna end it there, I have practice my piano! Not that I have to, more like I want to, so bye!**


End file.
